


Promotion

by aliatori



Series: ./hello.Starsystem-Eos [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex, and a whole bunch of F bombs, bottom!gladio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 22:25:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13580205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliatori/pseuds/aliatori
Summary: Gladio and Nyx seize their final opportunity to be something more than friends.  Set before the events ofArtificial.





	Promotion

**Author's Note:**

> This is set approximately two and a half years before the [beginning of Artificial.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13354923/chapters/30579489) This is a gift to myself (and hopefully to you, dear reader) as well as an apology, since Artificial proper won't have smut for a loooong time yet.
> 
> Beta'd be the inimitable [@Xylianna](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylianna), who fixes my mistakes and who gave me this damn rarepair in the first place. Any remaining mistakes are mine!

“I thought we were supposed to be celebrating _my_ promotion. I’m so far out of my element here, I may as well be back in Interrogation Tactics 101 at the Academy.”

Gladio leaned down and practically shouted the words into Nyx’s ear over the rhythmic bass that pumped through the club’s speakers. Nyx laughed and took a sip of his drink—a drink that was, Gladio noted, electric blue and glowing—before answering.

“Relax, scarface. We _are_ celebrating your promotion. We’re just celebrating it by doing what we want to do instead of what you want to do. Gods know we’ll be taking orders from you for the rest of forever.” Nyx rocked his body in time with the music, his head turned away from Gladio and towards the writhing mass of people on the dance floor.

“Forever or until I get us all killed, either one,” Gladio said with a little frown.

Nyx tossed his head back in another laugh. He gave Gladio’s chest a playful shove with the palm of his hand. “Okay, _Clarus_. There’s the Amicitia genetic capability for being a buzzkill shining through.”

“Don’t call me Clarus.”

“Then don’t be a buzzkill.”

Gladio jabbed Nyx in the shoulder. “My dad’s not that bad.”

“Sure, sure. Look, Gladio, I don’t know how to tell you this, but your dad’s idea of a wild night is when they ask him to taste test His Majesty’s dinner. You know, in case the Niffs have developed any weird new poisons that a scanner can’t lift.”

Gladio tried to be annoyed at Nyx but laughed anyway. “You’re full of shit.”

“I am, but I’m also right,” Nyx agreed, grinning over the rim of his ultraviolet concoction.

That fucking grin. Gladio took a long drink from the bottle in his hand; the beer was bland but ice cold, which worked for Gladio given how damned hot in was in here.

“Remind me again why I’m even friends with you, Ulric,” Gladio quipped, eyes drifting to the mostly naked dancers in suspended cages above the pulsating throng of clubgoers.

“We could be here all night if I get started. Let’s see,” Nyx began, ticking points off on his free hand as he spoke. “I know two hundred ways to kill a person, I can warp your slow and burly ass out of trouble, I’ve never been intimated by you, and I’m equal parts hilarious, sexy, _and_ smart. Oh, and I let you cheat off my old tests for Regulations in Academy, but never told anyone about it because I’m loyal too. That about cover it?”

Gladio raised an eyebrow at Nyx, shook his head, and lifted his bottle up. Nyx clinked his own crystalline tumbler against it, sloshing neon blue over the edge as he did. The song transitioned to a different, equally thumping tune and Nyx’s body swayed in rhythm to the bass line.

“You gonna go dance or just sit here and give me shit?” Gladio asked.

“Was kinda hoping you’d join me,” Nyx replied, tossing back the rest of his drink and setting the glass on a random counter with a collection of other empty containers.

“I don’t dance.”

Nyx gave Gladio that wicked grin that made him really wish they’d met somewhere, anywhere besides the Lucian Coalition’s military academy. Hell, he’d settle for them not being in the same unit, because Gladio had a strong suspicion that Nyx’s grin wasn’t the only wicked thing his mouth was capable of. The way Nyx writhed and ran his palms down the front of his chest and thighs definitely wasn’t helping.

“C’mon, almost-LT. With your body? You practically just need to stand there and let the other person to do the work. I’m sure there’s no shortage of people who wanna cop a feel on those muscles.”

“You’d better get a move on, Nyx. I don’t wanna deal with your heartbreak _and_ hangover when Crowe makes off with the lady you had your eye on. Again.”

“Shit, you’re right. She already has a head start too,” Nyx hissed, eyes scanning the dance floor. “I don’t know how she does it, Gladio. Anyway... you want a dancing lesson, you know where to find me.”

Gladio swallowed hard as Nyx disappeared into the crowd. He wove between clubgoers with the same lithe grace he displayed in training drills and on the field. Even though Nyx was out of sight, Gladio couldn’t get the sinful image of him rolling him hips under his palms from a few minutes ago. He wondered what those hips would feel like pushing against his own and felt his cock twitch in response.

 _Fuck._ If he was thinking about Nyx that way, it had been far too long since he’d gotten laid. Nyx was Gladio’s best friend, for fuck’s sake, and after tonight he would be strictly off limits if Gladio wanted to keep his post. He thought about leaving the club altogether, but he’d already been warned against it. Pelna and Tredd had sworn on everything from their mothers’ graves to the King’s balls that they’d drag him back inside if they caught him trying to leave early; and the shitty thing was, Gladio believed them.

With his options dwindling, Gladio went to the bar to get another drink. He used all two meters plus of his frame to his advantage and reached the glowing island in record time. A friendly smile and generous tip got him another beer. Gladio retreated to an empty space on the wall adjacent to the dance floor, shoving one hand in the pocket of his jeans and gripping his drink with the other.

Halfway through his second drink, a pleasant warmth began to spread through Gladio. He started tapping a foot in time to the music while watching the frenetic movement of the people on the dance floor. His pulse raised, beating in time with the music that thundered in his ears.

Maybe he _should_ dance. Maybe he _should_ find a willing and enthusiastic someone to go home with for a more private celebration.

Abandoning his beer, Gladio made his way onto the dance floor.

The lights dimmed as Gladio moved through the bobbing, gyrating bodies, his progress slow but steady. It had been dark before, but now it was damn near pitch black, the club illuminated only by the white flashes of strobe lights. Everything moved in stop motion, greedy hands and ecstatic faces captured for a split second before being replaced with a different frame. Here, so close to the speakers, the music was loud enough that Gladio felt the vibration of it all along his skin.

Gladio was content to rock back and forth—he at least knew where his hips were and how to use them—keeping his motions vague and controlled. Maybe his unit had been right to bring him here. Being out of your comfort zone wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. Besides, Nyx’s jab earlier about him being like his dad had hit far too close to home. He could be a respected lieutenant... starting tomorrow.

Gladio felt a hand grab onto his belt and _pull_ , hard. He whirled around, ready with a barb about personal space, but saw Nyx’s face flashing between the flickers of the strobe lights. Nyx reached a calloused hand up behind Gladio’s neck, urging him down so that Nyx could put his lips against Gladio’s ear.

“You come for that lesson?”

When Gladio leaned in close to answer, his nose brushed against Nyx’s sweat-damp hair. Through the tang of alcohol and thick musk of active bodies, Gladio could smell the cedar of Nyx’s cologne wafting from his neck. The scent made a curl of heat flare to life low in Gladio’s abdomen. He’d been about to laugh, say yes, maybe have a funny story to joke about later, but Gladio’s instincts changed. He should bow out now before this tipped over into a point of no return.

“Show me what you got, Ulric,” Gladio growled into his ear.

 _Fuck._ That hadn’t been a no. Not even close.

Gladio saw a flash of Nyx’s wicked grin before Nyx’s hands were on Gladio’s, pulling them down and setting them on his narrow hips. Nyx wound his arms around Gladio’s neck, mashing their bodies together in a damp tangle of heat and sweat and muscle.

And then, _Astrals,_ he started to move.

Nyx danced—if it could even be called dancing, which Gladio thought unlikely—in sharp, precise curves, rolling his hips against Gladio’s with ruthless pressure in time to the music. Gladio knew he was digging his fingers into Nyx’s hips a little too hard, but he couldn’t help it when Nyx’s every movement electrified his spine and stoked the heat building in his groin. Nyx unlooped his arms from around Gladio’s neck only to push Gladio’s hands down until they cupped his ass. Then he put them back, clinging to Gladio like a port in a storm as he rocked against him.

Contrary to Nyx’s belief, Gladio had subjected himself to various attentions on the dancefloors of clubs across the system, though always at someone else’s request. But this… this was entirely new. Gladio found himself lost in the music, in Nyx, in this strange liminal space where his best friend was grinding on him so intensely that he was more than half hard in his jeans. It was impossible not to get lost in the rhythm, to move his body in time with Nyx and the music, all heat and pressure and delicious friction. Gladio had only had a beer and a half, but the alcohol and the atmosphere combined to make him lust-drunk. His broad palms squeezed Nyx’s firm ass and pulled him as close as possible.

Nyx pulled away, putting space between their bodies. He kept one hand on Gladio’s neck, urging him down so that he could speak to him.

The other hand palmed Gladio’s cock through the thick denim of his jeans.

“Good luck finding someone to enjoy this,” Nyx said with his lips against Gladio’s ear. He slid the heel of his hand along the bulge in Gladio’s pants with enough pressure to draw a grunt from Gladio. Then his hands were gone and he was turning away. Gladio felt his absence like a shield rupture, intense and painful.

Before he could disappear entirely, Gladio grabbed Nyx’s wrist and _pulled_ , reeling Nyx back towards him. Between the epileptic flashes of light, Gladio saw Nyx’s confused expression. He didn’t protest when Gladio hooked an arm around his waist, or when Gladio lowered his own mouth to the shell of Nyx’s ear, tucking one of his damp braids behind it before he spoke.

“I want that someone to be you.”

Nyx took Gladio’s ear lightly between his teeth, nibbling and licking the sensitive skin there—for an instant, all Gladio could hear was Nyx’s breath, hot and heavy in his ear, a far better sound than the music filling the club.

“Thought you’d never fuckin’ ask. Your place or mine?”

* * *

Nyx’s place was closer.

“Easy, easy,” Nyx said with a laugh, trying to get the door to his apartment unlocked. The laugh dissolved into a strangled groan as Gladio pressed his chest against Nyx’s back, bending his head down and dragging his teeth along the delicate skin of his neck.

“You seriously gonna be mad that I can’t keep my hands off you after that shit you pulled in the shuttle?” Gladio asked in a low voice, kissing along Nyx’s jaw, the feel of prickly facial hair under his lips strange, but not unwelcome.

“What do you take me for, an amateur? That’s why you always get an autopilot shuttle back home,” Nyx quipped, tilting his head to the side to expose more of his neck to Gladio with a tiny sigh, leaving the keycard to his apartment hanging from his fingers. The gesture was vulnerable and sexy and drove Gladio absolutely wild.

“Ulric, if you don’t get that damn door open, we’re gonna fuck right here in the hallway for all of your neighbors to see,” Gladio said, grinding his trapped erection against Nyx’s ass for emphasis. 

“Is that supposed to _en_ courage me or _dis_ courage me?” Nyx asked, twisting in Gladio’s grip to face him. Gladio cupped the back of Nyx’s head with one large hand and pulled him in for a kiss, running his tongue along Nyx’s bottom lip and applying a gentle pressure, asking without words for him to open his mouth, to meet Gladio’s tongue with his own. Nyx obliged him, and _Gods_ , Gladio would remember the clean, hot taste of him for the rest of his fucking life.

A small beep announced the door opening—somehow Nyx had managed to swipe his keycard with his mouth and one hand occupied.

“About fucking time,” Gladio murmured after breaking away from Nyx, pushing the door open so hard it swung back on its hinges and slammed against the inside wall.

“Astrals, Gladio, I’m not going anywhere. There’s no need to bust holes in my walls ‘cause you’re impatient,” Nyx said with a heated laugh, tugging Gladio down into another kiss.

Gladio kept walking forward into the small studio apartment, reaching one leg behind him to hook his foot around the door and kick it closed. “Like you’d even notice one more hole in this place.”

“I can think of two very specific holes that I’d like to pay attention to,” Nyx said with a wiggle of his eyebrows. Gladio couldn’t help but laugh, shaking his head.

“That’s awful, Nyx. You’re fucking awful,” Gladio said.

“You knew what you were getting yourself into. Speaking of,” Nyx said, placing three fingers against Gladio’s chin to stop him when he leaned down for a kiss. “You gonna be good with this? Everything’s all fun and games until someone’s taken a dick in the ass and has to go back to their unit after. Assuming that’s how far you wanna go, anyway.”

Gladio cupped Nyx’s face in his hands, desire and affection and concern filtering through his thoughts. “Ulric, I’ve wanted you to drill me facedown into a mattress since the first time I saw you in full uniform. But I ain’t joking when I say it can’t happen again after tonight, so if you’d rather not…”

Nyx smirked. “If I get cockblocked by your honor and duty to the Lucian Coalition on the last chance we have to fuck it out between us, I’m gonna be pissed.”

“So that’s a yes, then?” Gladio asked.

“ _Yes_ , scarface, Astrals, it’s a yes,” Nyx replied with mock exaggeration.

“Rude,” Gladio growled, fisting a hand in Nyx’s hair, his cock twitching in his jeans at the hitched breath that caught in Nyx’s throat when he did.

“Gods damn, I was hoping you’d be handsy.”

“I _knew_ you’d be fucking mouthy,” Gladio replied, bending down to suck on Nyx’s neck hard enough to leave a mark.

“If you want mouthy, I can give you mouthy,” Nyx gasped, eyes closing as Gladio pulled down the collar of his t-shirt and grazed Nyx’s collarbone with his teeth. “Strip for me, Amicitia. I want to see every last centimetre of that gorgeous body.”

Gladio groaned, the command in Nyx’s tone causing an ache to pulse low in his belly, his cock throbbing in his jeans.

Nyx took a couple steps back from Gladio and regarded him with a thoughtful look. “Always suspected you had a thing for taking orders as well as giving them. Glad to see my instincts are still bang on.”

“Fuck you, Ulric,” Gladio said, the words muffled by the fabric of his shirt as he wrested it over his head.

“I plan to,” Nyx replied, smooth as glass. He walked over to his couch and sank down onto it gracefully, meeting Gladio’s eyes with his own as he undid his belt buckle with a metallic clink. Nyx unbuttoned his jeans, unzipped them, and shimmied them down his hips enough to pull his cock out and take it in hand. He gave himself a few lazy strokes as he regarded Gladio, pupils blown wide. “Well? You still look dressed to me.”

Gladio stalled for time, willing his brain to start functioning again despite its current lack of blood. He reached up and groped for the hair tie holding his hair back in a bun, pulling it out and placing it over his wrist for later. He did a passable job at disguising the tremble of his hands as he undid his own belt, whipping it through the loops and letting it fall to the floor.

Gladio made eye contact with Nyx as he unbuttoned his own jeans, hooked his thumbs in denim and boxers alike, and pushed all the clothing down in a single motion, kicking all of it aside with only a little struggle. His cock was so hard it hurt, a pearlescent bead of precome resting on its swollen tip.

“You know,” Nyx started, tone casual despite his fist moving more quickly up and down his own cock, “I think you may have just ruined me for other men forever. C’mere and let me touch you, Gladio.” He crooked a finger on his free hand at Gladio as he spoke the last sentence.

Gladio grinned and closed the short distance between himself and the couch, unashamed of his nudity and practically preening under Nyx’s regard.

“You know,” Gladio started, echoing Nyx’s phrasing, looking down at him and running a hand through his hair, “I could get used to the sight of my cock in your face.”

“You and everyone else,” Nyx shot back, sitting up straighter on the couch. He took his hand off his dick and brought both hands up to cup Gladio’s ass, raking his blunt nails down the taut curves and drawing a hiss from Gladio. When Nyx leaned forward to bury his face in the juncture where Gladio’s thigh met his hip, Gladio bit back a groan.

“C’mon, Nyx, shit… I wanna see you too.”

“Busy here,” Nyx murmured against Gladio’s skin. He placed his hands on Gladio’s inner thighs and pushed against them, urging him to take a wider stance. Gladio obliged, bracing himself by gripping Nyx’s shoulders, his feet almost shoulder width apart now. Nyx used the newly created space to trace the crease with his tongue, licking and nibbling his way up to Gladio’s hip bones and ignoring the leaking cock right beside his face. “ _Fuck_ , how do you smell and taste so good?”

“This sheds a lot of light on why you get so fucking touchy when I work up a sweat,” Gladio muttered, squeezing his eyes shut when Nyx cupped his balls in one hand and massaged them with a light touch. “You havin’ fun down there?”

“As much fun as you’re having, Amicitia, if your weeping cock is anything to judge by,” Nyx said against Gladio’s skin. To punctuate the point, he swiped his tongue across the head of Gladio’s dick, licking the precome from it and then gliding his tongue across his lips right after.

“ _Nyx_ ,” Gladio said as he tightened his grip on Nyx’s shoulders, “Either get your fucking mouth on my dick, or take off your goddamn clothes and stop teasing me.”

With an exhale that Gladio could feel against his cock, Nyx withdrew and peeled off his own shirt. He tossed it straight at Gladio, who caught it easily before letting it drop to the floor.

“Been wanting this a while, huh, Amicitia?” Nyx asked, giving Gladio a look that could only be classified as a smoulder as he slid his jeans off and to the floor.

“You’re full of shit if you tell me you haven’t thought about it too,” Gladio said, sitting down on the couch beside Nyx and letting his hands wander across his chest, running his fingertips across the raised ridges of Nyx’s scars.

Nyx made a show of climbing onto Gladio’s lap, all catlike grace, until he was perched straddling Gladio’s thighs. Gladio tipped his head back on the sofa and groaned as Nyx reached between them, holding their cocks together and giving a slow roll of his hips.

“Mmmm, _fuck_ yeah, that’s good,” Nyx said quietly, rutting against Gladio again for good measure, precome easing the friction between them, “And yeah, I mean, that much is obvious, scarface. If you ask nicely, I might even tell you exactly _how_ I’ve thought about it.” He twined a free hand in Gladio’s hair and pulled him into a searing kiss, thrusting his tongue between Gladio’s parted lips.

Gladio moaned into the kiss, bucking his hips, heat pooling in his cock and behind his navel at an alarming rate. He _had_ wanted this for a long damn time—not that he was going to admit that to Nyx in those specific words more than he already had—but actually having Nyx naked in his arms, flush against his chest, with their cocks grinding together was a bit overwhelming. When they broke apart, Nyx regarded him with those lovely, blown out cerulean eyes. Gladio felt his dick jump at the charged nature of that gaze.

“You’re gonna bust my balls for this,” Gladio started, splaying his hands across Nyx’s lower back and burying his face in the crook of Nyx’s neck, “But if you keep doin’ this, I’m probably gonna come all over you. I ain’t lying when I say it’s been a while.”

Nyx groaned and snapped his hips forward at Gladio’s words, his breath coming harder than it had been a moment before. “You remember that time we got shipped out to Cleigne to clear the Vesperpools of Niff garbage? And then we got split off from the rest of the unit and stuck in that Gods damn bitch of an aquastorm?”

Gladio knew where this story was going, and it was going nowhere good for his endurance. His hands drifted down to Nyx’s slender hips and gripped them tight.

“Got stuck in that shitting— _Nyx_ , fuck—shitting cave system with a bunch of Starscourged MTs and no way out ‘cause of the flood,” Gladio supplied, sinking his teeth into Nyx’s shoulder when he ran his hand down their cocks.

“That’d be the time. And you were so grateful,” Nyx gasped, holding their dicks together a bit tighter and rocking his hips upward to meet Gladio’s, “So grateful that I saved your life…”

“Grateful to have fucking made it out alive,” Gladio corrected, moving his lips to Nyx’s neck and placing sloppy, open mouthed kisses against it.

“Whatever. Anyway, there we are—” Nyx placed his free hand back in Gladio’s hair and gripped it tight, “Fucking surrounded by dismantled MT junk heaps, soaked to the bone, and we still couldn’t keep our damn hands off each other. I bet you know what comes next.”

Gladio’s grip on Nyx’s waist tightened, holding him still and flush against his pelvis, his orgasm building far too fast for his liking. He groaned and rested his forehead against Nyx’s shoulder, his voice slightly muffled as he spoke. “I let you fuck my face and I enjoyed every Gods damn minute of it.”

“That you did, Amicitia, that you did. Swallowed every last drop of my come down and licked me clean after.” Nyx struggled against Gladio’s grip, continuing to slide their cocks together though with less force than before. “ _That_ memory floats to mind a whole fucking lot when I’m jerking it, particularly at the finish.”

Nyx’s words tugged something deep inside Gladio’s abdomen, pleasure and heat building to Gladio’s breaking point. “Nyx, I swear, if you don’t stop…”

“Come on, Gladio. Make a fucking mess out of us, and lemme hear you when you do,” Nyx purred.

Gladio shuddered underneath Nyx as the full force of his orgasm overtook him, unleashing a completely unintelligible string of swear words and groans as he came… and came… and kept coming, his cock pulsing for what seemed like an eternity. He heard Nyx cry out, felt his body tense like steel underneath his hands, felt more ropes of hot and viscous come stream across their chests and hands and cocks.

“Gods, you are fucking magnificent,” Nyx said, breathless and sagging against Gladio’s chest.

“I swear, you just love being a contrary son of a bitch. Tell you to stop and you keep going, of course,” Gladio murmured with a chuckle. His heart pounded in his chest as he tried to get his breathing under control.

“Can you fault a guy for having a fantasy, Gladio? I could talk dirty to you for the rest of my life, probably, and never get bored. Besides… we got all night. I may have a few years on you, but give me half an hour and some inspiration and you’ll get your dicking,” Nyx replied, smirking.

“Ass,” Gladio said with a bit more life, smacking the outside of Nyx’s thigh with no small amount of force behind it. “I’ll settle for a towel before the dicking.”

Nyx rolled his eyes but withdrew from Gladio, disappearing into the small washroom that Gladio had crammed himself into often enough on different nights. He thought he should feel a little more awkward than he did considering he was sitting on his best friend’s couch covered in come, but honestly, they’d pushed this issue too many times in the past for Gladio to feel weird about it now.

“Look, I did you one better. Damp washcloth,” Nyx said when he reappeared, tossing it to Gladio. Gladio caught it and cleaned himself of the worst of the mess, throwing it into Nyx’s (almost overfull) laundry bin beside the bathroom door after.

“Thanks,” Gladio said quietly, shifting on the couch, feeling a bit bereft now that an orgasm had taken the edge off his need.

Nyx, sensing what Gladio wanted in that infuriating fucking way of his, came over and gave Gladio a gentle push, urging him to lay back on the couch. Once he was, Nyx settled himself half between Gladio’s legs and half draped across his chest, his head resting over Gladio’s heart.

“Why didn’t we do this _ages_ ago?” Nyx asked, humming appreciatively as Gladio stroked his hair.

“You know why,” Gladio answered.

“Shame it took you getting a promotion to make it happen.”

“I dunno, fuck, maybe I was an idiot for thinking we could bypass this altogether so neither of us knew what we were missing,” Gladio added. Nyx’s warmth was comforting and pleasant and shit, he _would_ miss it.

“Can’t speak on your behalf, but I was doomed from the minute this cocky fucker with a fresh undercut and a chip on his shoulder walked through the Academy doors,” Nyx said.

Gladio looked down at Nyx with a raised eyebrow. “Perv, I was 16.”

“I didn’t mean I wanted to bend you over a table, Amicitia, Astrals. Give me some credit. I just meant I _liked_ you. Saw myself in you, a lot of myself, which really should have been a warning more than anything.”

“I ain’t saying you haven’t caused me an assload of problems, but you’ve been good for me too. I wanted to impress you so fucking bad when I was trying to learn quantum phasing. Still kinda wish I’d gotten the hang of it,” Gladio said.

“It takes a certain kind of _flexibility_ ,” Nyx replied, writhing against Gladio and smirking up at him.

“Sure it does.”

“In spite of my fuckery, I’m being a bit serious. You’ve always been so… solid. Dependable. Stable. You know who you are and make no fucking apologies for it. I, on the other hand, am a shifty asshole well suited to a technique that requires a complete—albeit temporary—loss of self.”

“You always get so melodramatic when you blow your load over some guy’s chest, or is that honor reserved for me?” Gladio asked, softening the words by running a palm up and down Nyx’s spine.

“Only when it’s my former subordinate, fellow soldier, and future superior who will regretfully be breaking military code by fucking me starting tomorrow,” Nyx quipped.

Gladio inhaled, deep and sudden, the exhale more controlled. “Look, I’m only gonna say this once, so don’t make me regret or repeat it. I love you, Nyx. You’re my best fucking friend in this shitty universe, and dicks or no dicks, it’s gonna stay that way until I’m dead. So don’t get weird or mopey on me when I have to be hardass Lieutenant Amicitia on the insubordinate bullshit I know you’re gonna pull, okay?”

Nyx laughed and Gladio could feel his lips curve into a smile against his skin. “Love you too, G, though I’ll deny it to my fucking grave if anyone accuses me of saying it. You know I don’t expect preferential treatment or any of that shit. We have a war to fight.”

“Yeah. We do.”

Gladio was content to lay there in silence for a time, listening to the distant sounds of arguing neighbors and whistling shuttles and the general cacophony of ground level Insomnian living. It was—as always—Nyx who broke the spell.

“So like, you always bottom with dudes or…?”

Gladio laughed. “More often than not. I knew you’d be hung up on that shit even though you were trying to play it cool earlier.”

“Gods, Gladio, I’m not hung up on it. You want the truth, I kinda can’t stop picturing you on your hands and knees and taking someone’s cock like a champ. Pretty fuckin’ hot image there.”

“Feels like you’re imagining it right now,” Gladio rumbled, the warm and heavy weight of Nyx’s cock stirring against his thigh.

“That was the plan, wasn’t it?” Nyx shot back, rocking his hips back and forth against Gladio.

“Ulric, why the fuck did I agree to this?” Gladio asked, Nyx’s motion quickening his pulse.

“Because, and I quote, you want me to drill you into a mattress. Which I plan on doing. Thoroughly.”

“Wanna move this to the bed? Give me some lube and I might even give you some of that inspiration,” Gladio drawled, his normal bass tone dropping half an octave.

“ _Shit_ yeah,” Nyx said, up and off Gladio in a flash. Gladio stood and stretched out the crick in his neck as Nyx rifled through a drawer jammed full of junk. He held up the bottle of lube like a prize before handing it to Gladio, half-hard already with eager eyes.

Gladio hummed thoughtfully before climbing up—or rather, settling down—onto Nyx’s low mattress, sitting back on his ankles near the edge of the bed. It wouldn’t be the best angle to work himself open, but he wanted Nyx to have a full frontal view as he readied himself. 

“You’re just… going right for it, aren’t you?” Nyx asked, voice low and hot. He knelt in front of Gladio, his face dangerously close to Gladio’s cock.

“Yup,” Gladio agreed. He poured a liberal amount of lube over his hand before reaching behind himself and easing a finger inside himself, slow and careful. If he was going for pleasure, he’d take his time, maybe play around his asshole a bit more before adding fingers, but looking at Nyx kneeling before him made him ache to be fucked properly.

“Holy shit, _fuck_ , I gotta say, watching you is a gift. You are astounding,” Nyx murmured, looking up at Gladio through long eyelashes.

“Feel free to tell me more,” Gladio said, biting his lip as he got more comfortable with a single finger.

“Just, _fucking hell_ , I don’t know. Looking at you right now, all I can think of is shoving my cock balls deep in your gorgeous ass,” Nyx replied. “You should take that as a compliment. I’m usually far more clever.”

Gladio added a second finger with a soft moan, both at the fullness and at Nyx’s words. “You wanna get this show on the road, I got a few ideas of how you could use that clever mouth.”

Nyx shuffled forward and, before Gladio had time to register his intent, took Gladio’s half-hard cock in his mouth. He groaned long and loud when he felt Nyx’s lips press against the bottom of his shaft, enveloping Gladio’s entire length in warm, wet heat.

“Gods above, Nyx, _yes_ , just like that.” Gladio felt his dick twitch and swell as Nyx sucked and swallowed around him, rapidly growing hard between Nyx’s mouth and his own fingers.

By the time Gladio felt ready to add a third finger, he was completely, achingly hard. Nyx had added a hand at the base of Gladio’s cock, stroking him in time as his head bobbed up and down Gladio’s dick.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Gladio groaned, scissoring his fingers inside himself, impatient, “How are you so fucking _good_ at that? Shoulda made you do this to me ages ago.”

Nyx withdrew from Gladio with a wet pop, the intense blue of his eyes swallowed by his pupils as he met the other man’s amber gaze. “I’d like to see you try to _make_ me do anything, Amicitia.”

Gladio withdrew his fingers from himself, wanting to be fucked too much to continue with more prep. Instead of responding to Nyx’s challenge, he turned around and positioned himself on his hands and knees, making sure his thighs were parted so that Nyx could see his slick and gaping asshole.

He was rewarded by a sharp indrawn breath behind him, followed by a low moan. “I’ll never need to watch porn again. Ever. I’m fucking committing this to memory and I’m gonna jack off to it until I’m too old to jack off anymore.”

“ _Nyx_.”

“Sorry, sorry. Condom or no?”

Gladio considered. “Do I have anything to worry about?”

“Hell no. It’s been a while for me too, and you know how much we’re in and out of the fucking med clinics between missions,” Nyx said.

“Then,” Gladio said, “Lube yourself up and get to fucking me raw into this mattress like you promised.”

“Yes, _sir_ ,” Nyx said, though it came out more strangled than he probably intended.

Gladio felt Nyx settle behind him on the bed, heard the flick of the lube cap and the wet sound of lubricant on skin. When Gladio felt the pressure of Nyx’s cockhead rubbing back and forth against his asshole, he growled.

“Nyx, I swear to fuck, if you—”

Gladio’s words were swallowed as Nyx started to enter him in earnest, easing his cock in slowly past the tight ring of muscle.

“Shit shit shit,” Nyx said through clenched teeth, grabbing onto Gladio’s hips and digging his fingers in. “Gods, you are so fucking _tight_ , what the _fuck_.”

Gladio let his head hang between his arms, panting as he adjusted to the sudden fullness of Nyx’s cock inside him. Once Nyx bottomed out, he held still and gave him a moment to acclimate, a fact for which Gladio was grateful.

“You feel… you feel pretty fucking good yourself,” Gladio said, biting his lip. When Nyx gave a few shallow, careful thrusts, Gladio groaned. “More. Please.”

Nyx snapped his hips against Gladio at the encouragement, balls slapping against skin. He began to fuck Gladio in earnest, thrusting fully inside him each time, filling Gladio over and over again before he ever had a chance to feel empty.

“Yes, _yes_ , fuck, that’s it Nyx, that’s so good,” Gladio said, panting as Nyx increased his pace.

“You want it rough? Hard? Little hair pulling? You seem like you might,” Nyx asked, voice a bit breathless.

“Yes, all of it, _yeah_ , please,” Gladio begged, rocking his hips back into Nyx on each thrust, wanting _more_.

Nyx made a tight fist in Gladio’s hair and pulled back, hard enough to hurt but not hard enough to take him out of the moment. Gladio moaned as Nyx drove his hips forward over and over, the pressure and speed pushing Gladio to a second orgasm already.

To his credit, Nyx had amazing stamina. Gladio’s cock dripped precome onto the sheets below and his body was slick with sweat. His breath came in sharp pants as Nyx fucked him wildly.

“Can’t wait… to come inside your tight, beautiful ass, Amicitia,” Nyx said from behind him.

At his words, Gladio wrapped one hand around his dick, stroking his length in time with Nyx’s wonderful, punishing pace.

“ _Please_ ,” Gladio managed to say, words failing him as he was reduced to sensation and skin.

“Please _what_?” Nyx probed, slamming into Gladio with a particularly hard thrust.

“Please, _please_ , fucking come inside me!”

Nyx gripped Gladio’s hair and hips even tighter, driving into him over and over again. Gladio tried to hang on until Nyx came, but it was too much—his orgasm exploded through him, the world washed in white noise and eyes unseeing as he painted the sheets below with pearly ropes of come, muscles clenching around Nyx.

“Gladio, _fuck_ , you’re amazing, so good…” Nyx sheathed himself completely in Gladio and held himself there, body tense once again. Gladio could feel both the pulse of Nyx’s cock and the rush of heat from Nyx’s orgasm and moaned through it, dropping to his elbows and bracing his upper body on his forearms.

For a few moments they stayed still, locked together, the only sounds in the room their heavy breaths. Then Nyx withdrew from Gladio and collapsed onto the bed, rolling on his back. Gladio let himself sink down and lay flat on his stomach, limbs shaking.

“Like I said,” Nyx said between gasps, “Never watching porn again.” Nyx brushed aside Gladio’s hair and rolled over to kiss the back of his neck. “How you holding up?”

“Amazing… fuck, thank you for that. Almost good enough to make me give up my post.”

Nyx laughed and gave Gladio’s ass a light smack. “You’d never. Guess we just have to win this war, quit the Kingsglaive, and find some warm beach planet to have wild sex on in celebration.”

Gladio chuckled. “Who knows, Ulric? We win this fucking war, I might take you up on that. For now, though, I’ll settle for a shower. You mind if I crash here for the night?”

“Nah. Never do. Just don’t break my shower again, you beast,” Nyx said, meeting Gladio’s eyes and grinning.

“I’ll do my best."

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: The wonderful [@lightsnest](http://lightsnest.tumblr.com/) over on Tumblr did some FANTASTIC, AMAZING fanart of our boys, [which you can find here.](http://lightsnest.tumblr.com/post/176042590524/good-luck-finding-someone-to-enjoy-this-nyx) Go show it some love if you're here and have a sec!
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are, as always, greatly appreciated. <3
> 
> Next up in this series: the reason why Ignis and Nyx don't see eye to eye.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Conscription](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954414) by [raidelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raidelle/pseuds/raidelle)




End file.
